Boxers, Twins, and Friday Nights
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: It began as any normal Friday night would, and ended in a way that none of them particularly saw coming...


It began as any normal Friday evening would. She came home from work made herself a bubble bath, poured some wine, lit some candles and relaxed. After her bath she put on her comfy pajamas with the snitches (a present from Harry) grabbed her favorite book and snuggled up on her couch in front of a roaring fire. Later, she got up, made some pasta and put on the T.V, (a gift from Ron who was just discovering the magic of muggle technology). It was only 7pm by that time and she was bored, so she decided to channel surf. She was still flicking through channels when something caught her eye... SYLVESTER STALLONE! OLD! OLD SYLVESTER STALLONE! She checked the title of the movie... 'Grudge Match' featuring Sylvester Stallone and Robert De Niro... She took a deep breath to calm herself down; her two favorite male actors (little known fact about Hermione; she LOVES boxing films), starring in a movie... together (!) how exciting.

Almost an hour later, she was completely absorbed in the film, so absorbed that she missed the two identical "pop's" of people apparating into her apartment... Two people who were notorious for always being up to no good... Two people known for their infamous pranks, simply called... The Weasley Twins. Now, the twins weren't always up to trouble, and on this particular night, it had not been their intention to cause strife; but who were they to resist such an enticing opportunity... Seeing as the best way to surprise Hermione was with the simplest of actions, and even then it was extremely rare to be able to sneak up on her, they decided that they must, in fact, be as silent as possible, sneak up behind her an BAM(!) scare the living daylights out of her. And so they began their quest...

Looking at each other and communicating as only they could; with a series of astonishingly confounding facial expressions (seriously, who can contort their faces like that?!), they tip-toed up behind her, brought their faces close to her ears and shouted 'BOO' at the top of their lungs... Needless to say, she screamed like a banshee and headbutted Fred whilst punching George. Both boys reeled back clutching their noses, blood streaming from them like a faucet.

"Bloody HELL!" She screamed, "WHAT was THAT?"

Even though they were both cowering under the weight of her glare, George still had enough left of his dignity to answer; "Wewl, it wad an oppordunidy dat we couwdn't pass up... I mean, wouwd you 'ave, ib you wew in our podidin?"

Her answering glare gave him his answer (along with making him even better friends with the wall he was currently huddled against)... No, of course not... And there went the rest of his dignity...

After glaring at their pathetic forms huddled against the wall for a few more seconds, she sighed and whipped out her wand. Muttering _Episkey _and a quick cleaning spell, she mended their noses and got rid of the blood from her carpet.

"Thanks" Fred intoned sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, what did you expect when you snuck up on me? Really, did you believe I was going to congratulate you on a job well done?" The look the twins shared gave her the answer, they may not have expected a congratulations, but they had definitely not expected... that...

"Well, do it again and I will curse you in the one place you are sure to feel it for the rest of your life..." They gulped in unison and shared an anxious glace, discreetly moving their hands to cover their privates. Hermione smirked at the gesture.

* * *

Now, we all know that a simple threat will not deter the Weasley Twins, but to Hermione's credit, it kept them from performing any other pranks on her for many months. However, not even Hermione's threats can dissuade the infamous pair forever. And so, they twins secretly plotted their revenge. It was nearing Christmas by the time their plan came into action. Ironically, it was again on a Friday that they enacted their vengeance.

It began in the morning, when Hermione went to have a shower, Fred snuck into the bathroom and stole all her clothes, towels and the mat (just in case). Then he ran out, as quickly and quietly as possible without her noticing. When she got out of the shower and reached for her towel, all her hand met was empty air. She realised what had happened, reached for her wand and _Accio_'ed her towel and clothes right back into the bathroom. Point 1 for Hermione; 0 for the Twins.

What Hermione didn't know was that whilst Fred was stealing her clothes, George was re-setting her clocks ahead by an hour. So when she checked the time, she nearly had a conniption; she was LATE! She hurried to get ready, rushed to the floo and almost ran to her office. When her head of department looked strangely at her, she felt the need to explain.

"I'm so sorry Bill, I really am; the twins stole all my clothes from the shower, then when I finally got everything ready I realised I was late! I'm so sorry..." She babbled.

"Hermione, you would be early if you were meant to come to work today, but remember that you are going to Romania to work with Charlie and the dragons. You are supposed to be getting ready, you leave in two days."

"I am going to kill your brothers." With that statement, she left the office and stormed back to the floo. Bill was left chuckling and shaking his head.

When she got back to her apartment, she couldn't see the twins anywhere, so she headed for her bedroom. She opened her door and got the shock of her life; a horn blasting from right next to her. She whipped the door back to reveal a fog horn taped to the other side.

That night Hermione swore revenge on the twins.

* * *

While she was in Romania, she had been talking to Charlie about many things, one of these things was how to get back at the twins for all the pranks they had played on her. Charlie had given her the excellent advice of doing nothing, letting them come to her. She would of course be ready, with either a spell or a punch to the face, but there was also the parting gift that Charlie had left her with. A baby dragon, a new breed, a tiny animal, the adults apparently didn't grow bigger than the size of a large dog, or a small horse. They were reasonably gentile, but had a mean streak especially when surprised. Meet Gollum, Hermione's pet dragon.

Now, this story has come to a close as I am weary and have a mound of Chemistry homework to attend to; but rest assured, those mischievous twins did not see the arrival of a small dragon coming; nor did they foresee the second punch to the face, of course, with two black eyes and two broken noses between them, they didn't see much as they were air-lifted to St Mungo's... and the staff all wondered how they had attained injuries that seemed to have been sustained by a dragon... unfortunately for everyone involved (well, maybe not all) the twins didn't seem to remember anything of what had happened... after all, Miss Hermione Granger's specialty was of course, memory charms...

Good night.


End file.
